kinopediafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Шрек
|Время = 92 минуты |Премьера = 18 мая |Бюджет = $ 60 млн | Сборы = $ 484 409 218 |bcdb_link = 23345 |imdb_id = 0126029 |allrovi = }} «Шрек» ( ) — полнометражный анимационный фильм киностудии Dreamworks Pictures режиссёров Эндрю Адамсона и Вики Дженсон по мотивам детской книги Уильяма Стейга «Шрек!». Всего создано 4 части «Шрека». Это первый полнометражный мультфильм в истории, получивший премию «Оскар» за лучший анимационный полнометражный фильм. Также награждён премией BAFTA, Annie Awards (в 8 номинациях) и другими кинематографическими наградами. В фильме собраны и действуют герои известных и любимых в европейской культуре сказок, традиционные сюжетные линии которых умело и комично вплетены в совершенно иную историю. Комический эффект создаётся: * неожиданным соединением совершенно разных историй в одну; * тем, что сказочные персонажи сами читали сказки и знают, что в них положено, а что нет, однако каждую секунду нарушают зрительские ожидания; * тем, что герои живут в условном Средневековье, но их речь сочетает с высоким поэтическим стилем (например, традиционными сказочными зачинами) как современную разговорную речь со стилистически сниженной лексикой, просторечными оборотами и беспорядочными упоминаниями современной нам техники, так и пародийное обсуждение жизни знаменитостей и киноиндустрии. Сюжет Шрек — огромный зелёный огр (великан-людоед из западноевропейских сказок), который живёт в одиночестве на болоте в окрестностях города-государства Дюлок, населённого людьми, животными, куклами и др. из разных европейских сказок и легенд (напр. Красная Шапочка, Пиноккио, три слепые мыши из английского детского фольклорного стихотворения). Людей он, по доброте душевной и вопреки бытующим убеждениям, практически не ест, но его самолюбие греет тот факт, что при виде него все в страхе бросаются врассыпную. Однако, когда злобный коротышка-лорд Фаркуад — правитель Дюлока — изгоняет из своих земель всех героев разных сказок на болото Шрека, последний отправляется выяснять с Фаркуадом вопрос об освобождении от них болота. Самому ему депортация нисколько не грозит, ведь он легко одолевает всех крестьян, пытающихся связать его. Вместе с ним увязывается болтливый, вечно надоедающий Шреку говорящий Осёл, которого Шрек незадолго до этого спас от солдат правителя. Сам лорд Фаркуад хочет стать законным королём, но для этого ему, по сказочному канону, надо жениться на принцессе. Волшебное Зеркало из сказки про Белоснежку под угрозой показывает ему на выбор трёх (первые две из них — Белоснежка и Золушка), и он в итоге отдаёт предпочтение, по совету придворных, третьей — принцессе Фионе, которая заточена в башне замка, охраняемого огнедышащим драконом. Зеркало, однако, пытается предупредить лорда о каком-то проклятии Фионы, но Фаркуад не дослушивает до конца. Он устраивает рыцарский турнир, победитель которого получит почётное право одолеть дракона и вызволить принцессу, так как сам правитель не хочет подвергаться опасности, да и не смог бы победить никого физически. Шрек и Осёл приходят как раз к началу турнира. Заметив их, лорд провозглашает, что тот, кто из рыцарей убьёт великана, получит почётное право спасти принцессу. Однако друзья легко всех побеждают. Фаркуад неожиданно меняет план и объявляет победителем турнира Шрека. Под угрозой жизни Шрек соглашается спасти принцессу, если взамен Фаркуад прикажет сказочным существам уйти с его болота. Договор заключён. Шрек и Осёл отправляются к замку. Шрек надевает старый шлем и наплечники, что остались от погибших рыцарей, ранее убитых драконом, а Осла отправляет поискать лестницу. Далее они лицом к лицу встречаются с драконом. Тот взмахом хвоста забрасывает Шрека в башню Фионы и остаётся с глазу на глаз с Ослом. Оказывается, что это дракониха, и она внезапно влюбляется в Осла, после того, как он говорит ей комплименты, чтобы спасти свою жизнь; пытается с ним заигрывать. В это время Шрек выводит Фиону из башни, и им втроём с Ослом удаётся убежать, заодно посадив Дракониху на цепь, чтобы та не смогла их догнать. Фиона думает, что её освободил прекрасный принц (как положено по сюжету её сказки, знакомой ей, как и всем, с детства), однако всё пошло не совсем так, как должно. Она не желает добровольно идти к Фаркуаду, и Шреку приходится тащить её силой. Фиона каждый раз перед закатом прячется от Шрека и Осла. Осёл случайно обнаруживает, что она по ночам превращается в зелёную великаншу того же «биологического вида», что и Шрек. Шрек слышит часть их разговора о том, «можно ли полюбить столь ужасного монстра», но думает, что они говорят о нём. Он обижается и уходит, а утром сдаёт Фиону лорду Фаркуаду и ссорится с Ослом. Трагедия Шрека и Фионы состоит в том, что оба кажутся теми, и пытаются быть теми, кем они не являются. Люди давно повесили на них ярлыки: на Шрека — то, что он огромный тупой людоед, на Фиону — то, что принцессе следует быть тихой и покорной. И Шрек, и Фиона настолько свыклись с этими ненастоящими образами, что застряли в них, сами того не ведая. Поверив однажды в себя других, они лучше понимают друг друга, но на миг потеряв себя, они расстаются, как им кажется, уже навсегда. Им снова придётся жить под ярлыками смирной принцессы и злобного огра. И лишь их огромное желание снова не потерять себя и свою любовь, отбрасывание этих самых ярлыков и непонимания приводит их к счастью и любви. Фиона готовится к свадьбе и вспоминает Шрека. Осёл решается рассказать Шреку всю правду. Узнав, что Фиона действительно любит его, Шрек верхом на Драконихе, которая, любя Осла, соглашается помогать и Шреку, летит в замок. Они прибывают как раз вовремя, в самый разгар свадебной церемонии, когда брак ещё не был заключён, и срывают её. В это время садится солнце, и Фиона на глазах у всех превращается в огра. Лорд Фаркуад приказывает страже заточить свою «невесту-чудовище» в башню, а Шрека казнить. Шрек отбивает её с помощью Драконихи, которая врывается в замок и проглатывает Фаркуада живьём. Заклятие Фионы можно снять поцелуем, поэтому Шрек целует её, и все ожидают, что теперь она превратится в красавицу. Однако Фиона остаётся огром (потому что её поцеловал огр), и они со Шреком играют весёлую свадьбу на болоте в присутствии сказочных героев и под песню «I’m a Believer», после чего в карете-луковице отправляются в свадебное путешествие. Художественные особенности Фильм строится на постоянном постмодернистском обыгрывании широко известных образов и сюжетных структур классических литературных сказок и их кинематографических воплощений. Создатели фильма сатирически переосмыслили нравоучительный конформизм, в который выродился к концу XX века жанр художественной сказки, и использовали в фильме привычные сказочные образы в непривычной нонконформистской трактовке. Например, Питер Пэн стоит в очереди, чтобы, как требует закон, сдать фею Динь-Динь стражникам лорда Фаркуада за вознаграждение — подчёркнутая «законопослушность» этого деяния противоречит не только духу классического сюжета о Питере Пэне (который как раз отказывается взрослеть), но и обычной человеческой морали. Разного рода намёки, рассчитанные на разные возрастные и культурные группы зрителей, и образуют подтекст. В частности, в фильме встречаются отсылки к диснеевским мультфильмам «Питер Пэн» (1953) и «Белоснежка и семь гномов» (1937), к фильмам «Бэйб: Четвероногий малыш» (1995), «Матрица» (1999) и даже к телепередаче «Игра в свидания». Основной сюжет фильма также является композицией инверсий сюжетов популярных сказок: например, мотив Шрека и Фионы — это точная инверсия сказки о Красавице и Чудовище (в которой Чудовище в итоге оказывается принцем). Отсылки к сказкам * Белоснежка и семь гномов — семерых гномов вели, скованных цепями; Волшебное зеркало, предлагавшее принцесс лорду Фаркуаду, ранее принадлежало Злой королеве; утренняя прогулка Фионы в лесу. * Три медведя — трое медведей сидят в клетках. * Джек и бобовый стебель — старушка пыталась продать говорящего осла. * Три поросёнка — фермер продавал Трёх поросят. * Питер Пэн; Дамбо — Питер Пэн стоял в очереди; сцена с парящим Ослом«A List of Spoofs and References in PDI/DreamWorks Animated Shrek». digitalmediafx.com. * Пряничный человечек; Алиса в стране чудес — Лорд Фаркуад пытался получить у пряничного человечка информацию о Шляпнике. Это видно в русском дубляже фильма. * Золушка — волшебное зеркало предлагало взять в жены Золушку. * Гамельнский крысолов — флейтист оказывается на болоте Шрека и играет на флейте. * Приключения Пиноккио — Джеппетто продаёт Пиноккио. * Спящая красавица — три крёстные феи находятся на болоте Шрека. * Красная шапочка — серый волк в халате и чепчике занял кровать Шрека. * Три слепых мышонка — Шрек встретил трёх слепых мышат на своём столе. * Робин Гуд — Робин Гуд и его разбойники встречаются c героями в лесу. * Красавица и Чудовище — финальная сцена трансформации Фионы Отсылки к массовой культуре * По неподтверждённой информации, главный герой Шрек частично смоделирован с известного в начале XX века французского рестлера Мориса Тийе30 héros animés inspirés par de vraies personnes. * В сцене, где лорд Фаркуад выбирает себе принцессу и просит Волшебное Зеркало помочь ему, оно показывает ему портреты Золушки, Белоснежки и Фионы. Но первая, в отличие от остальных, не была принцессой. * Сцены драки с рыцарями на турнире являются отсылкой к WWE: Шрек использует приемы из реслинга и подручные средства, чтобы развлечь толпу, а загон с лошадьми похож на бойцовский ринг. * Песня «Welcome to Duloc», которую поют деревянные куклы при входе в Дюлок — пародия на диснеевскую композицию «It’s A Small World». Она также выдержана в той же композиции и в том же ритме, что и диснеевская песняZipes, Jack (2011). The Enchanted Screen Unknown History of Fairy-Tale Films. UK: Routledge. ISBN 978-0-415-99061-5.. * Когда Фаркуад лежит в своей постели и смотрит на портрет Фионы, над ним висит картина, очень похожая на «Рождение Венеры» с Фаркуадом вместо Венеры. * В начале мультфильма Шрек чистит зубы и улыбается своему отражению в зеркале, после чего оно трескается. Такая же сцена есть в фильме «Остин Пауэрс: Шпион, который меня соблазнил», где Майк Майерс сыграл главную рольShrek (2001) Trivia Questions & Answers : Shrek. * В сцене драки между Фионой и людьми Робин Гуда действие останавливается, и камера вращается вокруг персонажей. Это отсылка к фильму «Матрица». Также по словам создателей, боевая хореография Фионы создавалась на основе фильмов Джеки Чана и кинокартины «Крадущийся тигр, затаившийся дракон». * В одном из диалогов с Фионой Шрек показывает пальцами «кавычки». Это дань уважения покойному актеру Крису Фарли, данный жест часто использовался им в телешоу «Субботним вечером в прямом эфире» Роли озвучивали )}} Первоначально на роль Шрека планировался артист Крис Фарли. Он смог озвучить Шрека примерно на 80 %, но не смог сняться в мультфильме — умер в декабре 1997 года. После этого на озвучивание роли был приглашен Майк Майерс. Озвучив большую часть роли, Майерс заявил, что «голос Шрека ему совершенно не нравится», и предложил исполнительному продюсеру Джефри Катценбергу переозвучить Шрека с шотландским акцентом. Такой вариант очень понравился Катценбергу — он согласился. Работы, потребовавшиеся для переозвучивания и изменений в анимации, увеличили бюджет проекта приблизительно на 4-5 миллионов долларов. Русский дубляж Фильм дублирован студией «Пифагор» при технической поддержке студии «Вегатон», тонстудии «Мосфильм» и лаборатории «Мосфильм-Колор» по заказу компании «Творческое содружество Ист-Вест» в 2001 годуДанные о русском дубляже, представленные на DVD и Blu-ray после показа мультфильма. * Режиссёр дубляжа — Ярослава Турылёва * Переводчик — Дмитрий Усачёв * Автор синхронного текста — Екатерина Барто * Автор текстов песен — Евгений Ефимов * Звукорежиссёры — Владимир Мазуров, Леонид Драгилев * Диктор — Александр Новиков Русский дубляж «Шрека» был признан лучшим и демонстрировался на Каннском кинофестивале 2004 года в рамках премьеры мультипликационного фильма «Шрек 2». Роли дублировали * Алексей Колган — Шрек / Осёл (вокал) * Вадим Андреев — Осёл (речь) * Жанна Никонова — принцесса Фиона * Владимир Антоник — лорд Фаркуад * Александр Груздев — Робин Гуд * Юрий Меншагин — Джеппетто * Никита Прозоровский — Волшебное Зеркало * Всеволод Кузнецов — Пиноккио/1-я слепая мышь * Нина Лунёва — хозяйка Осла * Галина Исхакова — Питер Пэн * Сергей Балабанов — 2-я слепая мышь * Дмитрий Филимонов — Пряничный Человечек * Артём Карапетян — епископ В эпизодах * Степан Балабанов * Татьяна Весёлкина * Ольга Голованова * Софья Горшкова * Ольга Зверева * Михаил Исхаков * Геннадий Карпов * Николай Маликов * Григорий Маликов * Лариса Некипелова * Владимир Никитин * Ольга Плетнёва * Елена Чебатуркина * Сергей Чурбаков Вокальные партии * Екатерина Цыбулькова * Ксения Кондратова * Армен Погосян * Сергей Науменко * Егор Чернегов-Номеров * Анастасия Цыбулькова * Александр Иншаков Релиз * Торжественный премьерный показ фильма состоялся 22 апреля 2001 года. * Фильм участвовал в конкурсной программе Каннского кинофестиваля, его фестивальный показ состоялся 12 мая 2001 года. * Фильм вышел в широкий прокат в США 18 мая 2001 года. * Фильм прошёл в прокате с успехом, собрав 268 миллионов долларов в США и 484 миллиона долларов во всём мире. * В опросе, проведённом фондом «Общественное мнение» среди жителей России 8—9 февраля 2014 года, фильм «Шрек» поделил третье место с трилогией «Трое из Простоквашино»: по 5 % респондентов отдало им предпочтение как любимому мультфильму (1-е место занял мультсериал «Ну, погоди!» с 20 % голосов, 2-е место — мультсериал «Маша и Медведь» с 7 % голосов) . Музыка 'Официальный саундтрек': # «Stay Home» — Self # «I’m a Believer» — Smash Mouth # «Like Wow!» — Лесли Картер # «It Is You (I Have Loved)» — Dana Glover # «Best Years of Our Lives» — Baha Men # «Bad Reputation» — (В фильме звучит оригинальная версия Джоан Джетт) # «My Beloved Monster» — Eels # «You Belong to Me» — Jason Wade # «All Star» — Smash Mouth # «Hallelujah» — Руфус Уэйнрайт (В фильме звучит версия Джона Кейла, текст и музыка Леонарда Коэна) # «I’m on My Way» — The Proclaimers # «I’m a Believer (reprise)» — Эдди Мёрфи # «True Love’s First Kiss» — Harry Gregson-Williams & John Powell 'Музыка из мультфильма''': # «Fairytale» # «Ogre Hunters / Fairytale Deathcamp» # «Donkey Meets Shrek» # «Eating Alone» # «Uninvited Guests» # «March of Farquuad» # «The Perfect King» # «Welcome to Duloc» # «Tournament Speech» # «What Kind of Quest» # «Dragon! / Fiona Awakens» # «One of a Kind Knight» # «Donkey’s Ass» # «Escape from the Dragon» # «Helmet Hair» # «Delivery Boy Shrek / Making Camp» # «Friends Journey to Duloc» # «Starry Night» # «Singing Princess» # «Better Out Than In / Sunflower / I’ll Tell Him» # «Merry Men» # «Fiona Kicks Ass» # «Fiona’s Secret» # «Why Wait to Be Wed / You Thought Wrong» # «Ride the Dragon» # «I Object» # «Transformation / The End» Примечания }} Ссылки * Официальный сайт фильма «Шрек» * * Фильм о создании «Шрек» * Рецензия на фильм Роджера Эберта Категория:Мультфильмы 2001 года Категория:Шрек Категория:Полнометражные мультфильмы DreamWorks Pictures Категория:Компьютерные анимационные фильмы Категория:Фильмы — лауреаты премии «Оскар» Категория:Дебютные фильмы кинорежиссёров Категория:Мультфильмы о драконах Категория:Фильмы о Пиноккио Категория:Мультфильмы США в жанре фэнтези